After The End
by OhitSmudged
Summary: After what happened with Tord a few months ago, the Red Army has been gaining power, now having taken over most of Europe and Asia the three wind up on the most wanted list for both continents. Will they be caught and forced to join or form a revolution?
1. Prologue

Hi it's me! I'm writing a story and I don't know what to call it. It's based on what happens in the future and how it gets that way. But I still don't have a title picked out so it'll be labeled this instead anyway... sit back, relax, and just go ahead and read..

or not. It's your choice. It's just the prologue anyway

* * *

After Tord and his army managed to take over the country of Norway, his forces quickly spread to neighboring countries and engulfing them in his power. Now known by the alias "Red Leader", he quickly send his forces throughout rest the world. Three friends, Edd, Matt, and Tom, are currently on the run from a patrol unit, now all labeled wanted men and one off the top priorities; though not many know the reasons behind it.

'Red Leader' sat silently, leaning back in his chair with his boots on the desk or in front of him. Life was a bit more complicated after conquering those countries, but he supposed it was just a little tit for tat. A bit of reasonability per square mile of territory. The red colored phone on his desk rang, what an original color for someone who's called, 'Red Leader'. His feet were off the desk after a ring or two before he answered.

"Sir, we have located them just in front the front gates."

He rolled his one functional eye. Idiots. Must've been stupid Tom's idea.

"I'll be over shortly. Don't let them get away or there will be consequences."

Silence before a brief cough was heard on the other end. "Yes, sir."

The man knew exactly what that meant.

Tord felt a sly and crooked grin begin to etch itself across his features.

"And so, the fun begins."


	2. Chapter 1

One moment they were trying to sneak in to speak to the leader of the Red Army, having seen him in the television earlier that day, the next minute a unit of patrol officers of the Red Army were chasing them down the streets darkened by night. Having been running from the new dictator for at least a few months, the lack of decent rest and food was wearing down on the trio. Edd had the brilliant idea of trying to talk to him while Tom had the not-so-brilliant idea of trying to break and enter, which got them to where they were now. Running down a dark street in pursuit by soldiers of the enemy with loaded guns. Eventually the fatigue got to them and they got caught.

Edd was pinned against an uncomfortably rough brick wall, his face being smushed into it against his struggling. Matt was stuck on the ground, the beefy guy holding him down was practically smashing his face into the pavement of the road. Edd didn't know but he thought Tom had the worst of it. Stuck on his knees with a gun at his temple, pleasant isn't it?

There was a dark chuckle before the soldiers were lined up in a pathway, revealing a certain gun obsessed Norwegian standing straight with his right and left hand men, Paul and Patryk by his side and a firearm on his back.

"Well look who decided to pay me a visit! My old friends. Edd, Matt… and Tom." He seemed to narrow his eyes at that last bit.

"I'm not your friend." Tom stated, bluntly. As if a gun wasn't held against his head.

Tord growled, glaring at him.

'Stick to the plan, Tord. Stick to the plan.'

"Tord, we just wanted to talk!" Edd shouted. Maybe he could convince him to stop..?

"Can it, Edd. This isn't about you." Tord walked over to where an eyeless man is being held with a rifle to his head. "It's about him."

Concerned and slightly curious Edd kept his mouth shut.

Tom glared up at Tord, black eyes narrowed as the Norwegian himself stared down coldly at the pineapple and bowling ball offspring, before a wide smirk broke through.

"I have an offer, Thomas."

"No." the offspring stuck his tongue out.

"..." this seemed to irritate Red Leader, because he smacked Tom in the face with a loud echoing and painful sounding noise.

"... Okay first off. Ow. Second off… screw you."

Tord only laughed. "oh poor classic stupid unknowing Tom. You know… I never told you this but you've had cancer lingering in your eyes for quite a while now. I could fix the problem easily…" he looked at his robotic hand before glancing back at Tom, looking shocked. Edd and Matt tried to look at Tom for confirmation but they were too stuck against a wall and the ground to look directly at him.

"Tom..?!" Edd tried to speak but the soldier smushed his face into the wall even more.

Tom was silent as Tord cackled maniacally. It made the bass player want to spit in his eye. Or blow him up again. Preferably both.

"Classic stupid Tom! You really didn't tell them?"

"Just shut up and say your stupid offer already." The bass player made no attempt to make eye contact with either of his friends.

"... ah. As you wish." The one eyed man, grinned mockingly. "If you decide to take up my offer then I can fix your eyes, let your friends free, and get you off that wanted list."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Like I said, just say the offer again, commie." He was getting impatient.

Tord seemed to get slightly irritated at this, a win for him in Tom's opinion.

"Join my army."

There wasn't any over exaggerated reaction from the bass player.

"What's in it for me?" He asked, making the leader huff and shake his head, rubbing his temple.

"I literally just told you!" The fork in disguise sighed and reclaimed his usual calm sadistic demeanor. "You'll get that cancer removed in your eyes, your friends will be let go, a ticket off the wanted list, and perfect eyesight when my medical professionals are done removing the cancer cells.

Tom pondered for a second as Edd and Matt struggled to breath and speak from their current situation of silence.

Matt was able to gasp out. "Tom…!"

While Edd barely managed a "Don't.. do it!"

"Shaddup!" The beefy man who had Edd restrained growled, pressing even harder against the wall. The green hoodie wearing man could feel his bones creak, against the pressure, he let out a small noise of discomfort.

Tom looked back at them, then at Tord. "What about Christmas?"

This triggered Edd to look at him with an irritated look and Red Leader to smile.

"Outlawed. Santa will be targeted by some of my most elite-"

"Yeah-No."

"Excuse me?"

Tom rolled his eyes, but no one could really tell, and repeated. "No. I want to kill him myself." This has a grin make its way onto the communist's face.

"If you join, he's all yours."

It was Tom's turn to grin now. " I guess we have a deal then, Commie."

Tord was too joyous for him to be bothered as the soldier removed the gun from Tom's temple. The communist snapped, gesturing to the two soldiers to let Matt and Edd go.

Edd gasped for the air he was deprived of and Matt spit out stock or two, spitting a bit more to get the disgusting taste out of his mouth.

The cola lover was the first one to speak. "Tom.. you can't be serious…. can you?"

"Sorry Edd, no Christmas and a gun away from my head was too good of an offer to pass up." He shrugged, opening his trusty flask and taking a gulp.

A sly chuckle broke the brief uncomfortable moment of silence. "I suggest you go before I change my mind about letting you."

Edd took a step forward, hesitantly followed by Matt. "We're not leaving without our friend!" He quickly looked around in his eyeless/black eyed friend's direction. "Tom, think about this! You've been completely ag-!"

Quicker than you could say 'broccoli', bullets were shot at their feet, one striking Matt on the top of his foot. It went all the way through, making the ginger scream in pain.

The gunshots ceased.

Edd moved over to Matt to catch him in the act of falling before looking at Tom with sorrow and betrayal in his eyes… it was the same way he had looked at Tord that one day that could've changed it all. Frowned and glared before turning and running from two people who used to be his friends.

Two of the people he trusted the most.

As he ran into the distance Tord looked at Tom, grinning. Tom didn't look over at him; he just stared off into the distance even after Edd disappeared from sight. Though no one could tell, tears were pooling in the back of his eye sockets. He could only hope they would be okay, but having made this decision there was no going back. He could no longer be their friend, the sight of Edd looking back at them with that emotion… that look of pain in his eyes would haunt him until the day he died.

Though it hurt, Tom knew that the one experiencing the most pain was not Matt with his foot, or himself with his new guilt, but Edd in facing the departure of a friend, and the betrayal of another.


	3. Chapter 2

Short chapter and thanks for even taking the time to read this stuff! It means a lot.

That said... enjoy!

—

He woke up in a lumpy bed, foot throbbing. He groaned and sat up, meeting a roughed up ginger right across of the bed. It was just a mirror, and for a split second he saw a girl with ginger hair and a violet headband. She looked tired and pale. But as soon as the girl appeared, she disappeared and was replaced with his own reflection; and as soon as it appeared and disappeared, he forgot about it. Matt frowned and got up, yelping as he tried to stand before quickly sitting back down again. He looked down at his foot, it was wrapped in bled through gauze. The ginger recalled his most recent memories. Getting caught, some brute hurting his pretty face… And Tom's betrayal. His thoughts were interrupted by Edd, who walked in with some more bandage and a bowl of soup.

"Oh… Matt. You're awake…" the ginger didn't reply, only stare at his foot.

"Tord… well… Tord shot you in the foot, remember?"

Matt just nodded, glancing at the mirror. He didn't look like the man he used to be. He was still charming but… he had bags under his eyes and stubble, he looked like death came for a visit and decided to make it his vacation home. He looked older. Weary. Broken. When the man glanced back at his friend he could tell what he was thinking, though Edd wasn't looking directly at him. The cola lover just set the bowl down and gently grabbed Matt's injured foot, making him hiss in pain. Though that didn't stop the man in green from continuing what he was doing.

"We're lucky where are, you know…" Ah, that's right. He didn't recognize the room he was in.

"Kim and Katya were kind enough to let us stay until you recovered…"

"Oh…" Matt's voice was raspy from dehydration.

"Uh… here. Drink or something…" Edd pushed the bowl of soup and a bottle of water over in Matt's direction as he was unwrapping the ginger's foot wound.

Matt just looked away while drinking his soup, not wanting to upchuck it because if it looked as bad as it felt then it looked like hell. No. Worse than hell, hell didn't seem that bad when they visited… then again that personal hell was terrible. Before he knew it, Edd was finished wrapping his foot.

"There… can you walk or….?"

Matt simply shook his heads.

"Wait, can't you fly? You turned into a vampire that one time."

The ginger stared at him with a skeptical look. Great.

"...uh… never mind." Edd glanced off to the side. "Anyway… we need to get Tom back. Here's what we're gonna do…" the man in green leaned towards Matt and whispered in his ear.

"Uh… Edd? You're just saying 'whisper whisper whisper' over and over again."

"Oh… well I was gonna suggest we start a rebellion."

"Hm…"

They both thought for a minute before reminded that they were wanted. Edd frowned for a second before looking at Matt. "I'm going to check up on the news."

"Okay." Edd exited the room, leaving Matt with his own thoughts.

'It's been a month since the day Tom left. I can't get over it, that was almost as bad as the incident. I've come to a conclusion. Matt and I will have to b-'

"Edd! Hurry up!" The man looked up from his journal.

"Yeah! Coming!" Edd got up and dropped the book to the ground, kicking it underneath the cot he was sitting on. Slipping on his trench coat, grabbing his gun, then heading out to the front door where Matt was waiting.

"Ready?" Edd asked, receiving a nod from Matt.

They both headed out, being sure to stay low. It was just past dusk and the light had already fled from the sky above.

The task at hand was simple. Gather supplies then return to their hideout, piece of cake.

They look around, making sure to keep quiet.

Edd buried himself in his coat and Matt hid behind boxes and garbage bins. When the two we're sure there wasn't anyone around they began searching for parts, supplies, rations, anything that would help for what was coming.

It remained silent with nothing but the quiet rustling of scraps and trash being moved around. Matt just kept looking, thinking to himself and getting lost within his own mind. He couldn't feel Edd tugging hardly on his arm and telling him to hide in a hushed tone, trying to pull him away into the safety of the shadows before a vibrant blue light flashed and pierced through his right eye, making Matt shriek in pain. It was bleeding, he couldn't see with one eye damaged and the other one temporarily blinded by the intensity of the light. But the last thing he could see before the blinding light, in the very corner of his eye was two neon green lights and a familiar head of spiked hair.


	4. Chapter 3

Matt couldn't hear anything as he stumbled, eyes wide. The ginger felt warmth trickle down his right cheek and fell backwards into the side of the brick wall, temporarily blinded and very confused.

"Matt..!" Edd grit his teeth and pulled his gun out, it changing from its regular to a more futuristic version. The red, green, and blue liquids in the vials bubbled for a split second before he pulled the trigger, but it hit no one. Before the man in green was able to fire again, the weapon was smacked out of his hands. There on the ground it fell with a light tap, sliding a bit of the way.

"Edd?! Where are you?! What's going on?!" Matt seemed frantic, trying to feel his way around. The human species was a race that depended mostly on sight. Without learning how to use their other senses in the place of that, losing the sense of sight may send certain humans into panic. Matt was one of these humans, well. More or less.

Edd tried to call out but only managed the first part of his name before a hand was over his mouth and masking the words he was trying to say.

"M-!"

The ginger kept feeling around for his friend shaky hands. "Edd! Where are you? I… I can't see!" He seemed to calm down a bit. "did … did you leave me?"

Edd's eyes widened and he struggled against the one forcing him into silence. Trying to tell Matt that he was still here, that he didn't leave. It was no use.

The two green lights were more prominent and noticeable now, the glare from the lens of the visor clear from the gun he held and its blue ammunition.

Edd felt a feeling of dread, seeing what was illuminated by the cold glow of the bullet.

"Edd?!"

"Edd… is gone. Matt." Edd could see a familiar and uninvited shape appear out of the cover of the shadows. Then again, wasn't the all powerful 'Red Leader' always uninvited?

The man in green struggled harder, trying to bite the man's hand but the way the brute was holding his mouth shut, it wasn't possible.

"He abandoned you after seeing that you wouldn't be able to escape."

Matt frowned and held his bleeding eye, tears trickling out the corner of his functional one.

"He.. he wouldn't do that! We're friends! ...aren't we?"

Edd noticed that Matt actually believed him! He believed what Tord was telling him!

"Well… it doesn't look like that." Red Leader continued, a sly and amused tone playing in his words, that Matt clearly didn't notice, as he stared directly at Edd, watching him struggle to tell Matt that he had not left. The cola lover glared daggers at Tord, though in a shocked way.

Matt had been silent for a while as tears continued to drip from his eye. It hurt… he never would've thought Edd would just leave him. He recognized the voice. The tone… he couldn't see anything…. there was no proof that Edd left him though! But… there wasn't any proof that he was still there.

"You know, Matt… if you've got nowhere to go… I may have a few spots open in my ranks?"

This made Edd look over at Tom, staring at the man who used to be on his side questioningly. The pain was clearly visible in his eyes. The neon green eyes didn't look back at Edd, just stayed where they were.

"If I join your army… promise my face will be okay..? Then that I can see Tom..? And take a shower...maybe""

That's right… Matt didn't see who shot him… Edd stared at Tom, watching for a reaction, any reaction.

There was none, but little did he know Tom was feeling the guilt. He could feel the knowledge of his mistake creeping up his spine and stabbing into his very soul. Though the only external sign of it he showed were two lights narrowing in the darkness, oh so slightly.

Tord smirked. "Yes, of course Matt."

The ginger was still bleeding, though it was drying slowly. He smiled weakly and nodded. "Then… okay… I'll join but first... I'm gonna pass out now...aha" the ginger just fell backwards, completely unconscious.

That was it… and just like he was alone in the world. Edd stopped trying to struggle and just gave up. He could see the dictator's mouth creeping up into a vicious and victorious grin as two of his men hurried Matt to the vehicle so he didn't bleed out, they probably shouldn't have had that lengthy discussion, one of those men being Tom.

"Looks like you have once again lost yet another friend, Edd" Tord finally spoke when they got him to the vehicle and drove off towards their base.

Edd was released, though he did not go for his gun; which was just a few feet to his left. The colored chemicals in it bubbling and ready to shoot.

"How does it feel to be left all alone?" The fork continued, chuckling before shoving his hands in his pockets. Edd frowned, glaring daggers at him as he laughed.

Just a bit longer now… Tord finally glanced away before Edd dove for his gun, grabbing it and turning to fire at the man who had taken over his world, to shoot at the bastard who…

…

Wasn't there.

There was the cold feeling on metal up against his neck and a cloth on his nose and mouth. He was beginning to feel drowsy.

"Aha, you aren't faster than me, Edd.."

The cold feeling against his neck left and the gun was forced out of his weakening hands, there was blotches of black coming entering on the edges of his vision.

"I've been doing this for years.." he heard Tord say, venom and amusement dripping from the tongue. After a second of dizziness accompanied by the fuzzy feeling that swamped him like a group of cats when it was meal time.

He fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

'Entry number◼️◼️◼️◼️: it's been awhile since my friends have been with me. It's lonely but there is no time to waste. I've been able to start a rebellion, people are joining it by the hour. I can only hope more will decide to join and help overthrow the guy called Red Leader. Then the world will go back to the way it used to be and it'll be alright. They will be back and we can go on adventures again, even though they turned the dark side it'll be okay because they'll be back.

Date: 20XX XX/XX/XX'

A tired and gruff looking man closed the worn journal, splattered so heavily with blood that the cover is no longer visible. He sighed, putting it down and sliding it under the run down cot he was sitting on. His name was Edward Gold, leader of the rebellion and former animator. Over the single year Red Leader has been at power he had lost people. Tom, Matt, Tord… and himself. Edd. That young adult that he once was. He was long gone, just like his friends. Going back to reality, Edd was all alone for quite a while , nearly being driven to insanity and depression. Eventually he got bored of the feeling of emptiness and decided to do something. Edd was able to pass some subtle hints of a rebellion, organize a meeting spot in secret, and just waited from then on out.

First there was one person, then two, then four. Five. Six. Eight… and now… there was around 70.

In the span of one week 20 people were sure to join the fight.

There have been some word getting around about a rebellion and the members weren't certain if Red Leader had gotten word yet, or even if he cared. Then again it was just a start.

After another month the news was sure to reach Red Leader, because now there were soldiers prowling the streets in search of them. The reasoning for this? There was a small scale attack on a group of soldiers, no one saw it happen but 8 of 24 men were found dead, the others immensely injured or unconscious with only minor injuries.

This must've been what brought them to the dictator's attention.

The rebellion had been up and active for a few months, though nothing really changed. Edd was still at the top of the wanted list and his friend were still on the other side of the battlefield. Though there had clearly been attacks on the other from both sides, the leader of the rebellion was still unknown. Only the ones who joined in rebelling knew who it was while the rest of the world was in the dark.

"Sir! Sir! I think there's something you might wanna see!" A Soldier with auburn and dyed black hair stumbled in, tripping over his own feet. He was holding a paper with big headlines reading. 'NEW CHEMICAL DISCOVERED THAT HAS A TEMPORARY ABILITY TO CONTROL THE HUMAN CONSCIOUS' the soldier squeaked awkwardly when Edd looked over at him from a map of the next battle ground.

"Hm…? What's this?" He grabbed the paper and the soldier squawked an answer.

"It says a new chemical has the ability to temporarily contro-"

"No no! Not that…" the man in green and grey flipped over the paper, looking pissed as all hell.

There it read. 'COLA IS OUTLAWED'

"oh no he didn't dare…" Edd slammed the paper on the table, standing up. "stay here. Hellucard! You're in charge while I'm away!"

A man in a black T shirt just waved, showing he understood but in a very hard to read way.

Edd grabbed his trusty chemically powered gun and headed out. Now he understood what he had to do, why his future self had visited that one day when Matt became the king of the world.

He began to walk, then a bit faster to a slow jog, to run, to full on sprinting. The man sped past the street signs, light posts, buildings. Just to get to the Red Army base before dawn. The sun came up over the horizon with warm shades of pink, orange, and red. It was time for the guards to change with others just walking up. In other worlds, Edd's opening. Though there was a large barbed wire fence, a few dozen guards, and probably some form of guard animal in his path. But did that bother him? No.

It really didn't.

This ended with him going in without thinking rationally.

In short he ended up being all pouty at gunpoint and standing in front of one of the men he thought were his friends, the other two standing behind him being part of the reason he was standing at gunpoint in the first place. They were the ones holding the guns and the ones who cuffed him.

"Oh my, Edward. How did I know that you'd just arrive at my doorstep."

Edd said nothing, just rolling his eyes.

Tord scowled but continued. "Tom, Matt… take him to the cells. Watch him."

Tom said nothing and Matt just looked down his feet, a robotic eye replacing the one he was shot in only a few months ago which had nicked and burnt off almost the entire front half of his eye.

Edd was escorted to a cell and pushed in, frowning at them. Tom and Matt didn't anything to him or each other.

Something happened to both of them. These weren't the people he called friends, they were only emptied shells of them. Tom wasn't drinking or complaining about working under a 'stupid commie' and just staring of into the distance. Then Matt was just looking down at his feet like he was ashamed of something.

If Edd were to betray his friend then he would be ashamed too…

The man looked around, inspecting the room as well as the items placed inside. There was a standard prison bed, a toilet, sink, and that was basically it… by this point he didn't see anything to assist his escape, so he decided to wait for one to reveal itself while sitting on the cell bed. The chains squeaked, but Tom nor Matt turned to look at him.

A grin crept onto his face and he started bouncing up and down, making the bed squeak over and over again.

Not even 10 seconds into the squeaking Tom spoke up. "Seriously, Edd?" One could hear the irritation in his voice.

"Well then do something funny to keep me distracted." He sounded like a sassy child.

"How about no."

"Then tell me why you joined the Red Army."

Tom didn't answer for a while before plainly saying. "No."

"Then do something amusing!" Edd argued.

Tom sighed, shaking his head in an annoyed fashion. "Fine. Matt, go do.. Something."

"But Red Leader told us to watch the prisoner?" Matt was a lot quieter than usual, like he was afraid to say anything.

"Just blame it on me." The man in blue's artificial eyes rolled and Matt just timidly walked off, wringing his hands.

After the wait for Matt to get out of hearing distance, Tom sighed. "So if I tell you the story you'll shut up and stop squeaking that stupid bed?"

Edd looked serious, though a bit nervous.; like a child just called to the principal's office at school. He nodded and stared, watching as the being that used to be his friend turned to look at him through the bars.

"Then I guess there's no other options to get you to shut up without shoot you?"

Edd looked at him with a 'you wouldn't dare' type of face.

The man looking in from outside the bars just scowled. "Fine, fine. I'm not going to repeat any of this though, so you better not ask me to tell you again."

Oh yay! Story time! Though, story time wasn't preferred to be had in the equivalent of a prison cell.


	6. Please read

Hello hello! I know it's been a while since this story has been updated but I'm going to rewrite it with an actual plot. This was just on the fly writing, which in not good at, so it's going to actually have some depth and hopefully some more interest.


End file.
